Backyard
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian convinces Blaine to do something in order to cross an item off his "special" list.


_**A/N:** It's un-betaed again. I'm really trying to do at least one of these everyday for as long as I'm unemployed … I think the smut is actually getting worse. Oh yeah, this one actually has no plot at all so please read this with absolutely ZERO expectations._

* * *

><p>BACKYARD<p>

Blaine was cold.

It was late October, and it appeared that winter was going to come a little earlier this year. Blaine pulled his trench coat a little tighter as he hurried behind Sebastian. The construction site was deserted during this time of the night. While all the lights were off, the moon was out tonight which made it rather easy to make out the shapes of the semi-constructed houses.

A draft blew through the deserted lot, making Blaine shiver a little in the cold. Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and pulled him a little closer.

"Cold?"

"Freezing." Blaine breathed out. "I think I should've taken a different coat."

"That's all right; I'll warm you up in no time." The arm traveled down Blaine's side and rested on his waist.

"Are you sure there's no one here?" Blaine looked around with uncertainty. They could get in so much trouble if people find them here.

"Blaine, it's eleven o'clock on a Saturday night. Everyone's gone home or out partying." Blaine felt Sebastian giving him a squeeze to reassure him. "This is going to be fun."

Blaine gave himself a mental kick as he remembered how they came to doing this. He had made the mistake of not locking his screen. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments in Blaine's life to find Sebastian staring at his "sex bucket list". Honestly, it was not as if Blaine was really planning on trying everything on there, he was just curious about most of them.

"And … here we are!" Blaine vaguely noted how excited Sebastian seemed by the prospect of what they were about to do.

They arrived at one of the empty housing lots. Most of the houses were still in construction phase whereby the skeletal structure had been built and the walls had been installed to separate the different lots. Other than that, the construction site resembled a large stretch of empty, barren land.

"Are you sure this is the right lot?" Blaine had no idea where Sebastian's future house, or as they call it - single family residence, was supposedly located.

"I come here every week to check on the progress of the construction work." Sebastian explained, looking rather pleased with himself. "I'm pretty sure we're standing in my future neighbor's backyard."

Blaine saw Sebastian walked around the wall that separated the neighbor's backyard from that of Sebastian's. "What are you doing?"

"Found it." Sebastian pointed at the wall. "I made a mark earlier in the week to make sure we're at the right place."

"Oh." Blaine went closer to inspect the mark. It seemed to be written in chalk and the fonts were so small that anyone would have missed it. Upon closer inspection, Blaine felt his face turning red as soon as he saw what was written there.

_Here Be_ _Fucking._

"What do you say we follow the instruction and get to it?" Blaine shivered slightly as he felt Sebastian's breath hot against his neck. The taller boy was pressed up against Blaine, and through the thin fabric of his trench coat, Blaine could tell that Sebastian was already hard.

"I'm cold." Blaine put his hands against the wall, bracing himself against it. He flushed as he felt Sebastian's hands reaching inside the trench coat. It had been Sebastian's idea that he not wear anything underneath. While the idea made Blaine felt a bit like a pervert, he had to admit there as certain element of scandal in this that made this even more exciting. He felt a small whine escaping from his lips when Sebastian wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Better?" Sebastian's other hand tugged at Blaine's trench coat. Blaine felt his only layer of protection falling to the ground, leaving him completely bare under the moonlight. "I'll keep you warm."

Blaine felt Sebastian's hand picked up its speed as it stroke him up and down, he bit his lower lip to choke back another moan as he felt Sebastian's finger brushing over the slit. Blaine was not sure if it was the cold air or the fact that they were doing this out in the open, but he was feeling more sensitive than usual tonight.

"Sebastian …" Blaine turned his head and met his boyfriend's gaze. Even under the dim lighting, he could see Sebastian's green eyes staring back at him, his pupils blown wide. "Kiss me."

The kiss was more heated than Blaine expected. It was urgent, rough, and full of teeth. He did not even realize the whine that he heard was from him, as his hips thrust forward into Sebastian's hand.

"Not so fast." Sebastian sounded just as breathless as Blaine felt one of his hands keeping him in place. "You're not coming until I tell you to."

"Then stop teasing me." Blaine tried to thrust into Sebastian's hand again and made a frustrated sound when he found that he could not move.

"Bossy. I like that." The smirk in Sebastian's voice was unmistakable. Blaine tilted his head to the side as he felt Sebastian placing a kiss on his neck, sucking on the skin hard before moving on to his shoulder. "You should be demanding more often."

"In th..that case …" Blaine found that forming a sentence was a lot of challenging than he though. "Get on with it already!" Blaine was quite sure that if Sebastian did not stop soon, he was going to come at this rate.

Blaine made a small noise of complaint when he felt Sebastian's hand leaving his cock. One of his hands reached down, trying to provide his throbbing cock with some kind of relief.

"No, Blaine." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and put it back against the wall. "You're not coming, yet."

Blaine closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He could feel a layer of sweat coating his skin. He was trembling, whether it was from the cold or the anticipation, he was not sure. This was new.

Blaine felt Sebastian shifting behind him. Then, he felt hands kneading at his shoulders before they made their way down his back, followed by kisses as Sebastian made his way lower, and stopping at the base of his spine. Instinctively, Blaine spread his legs further apart to give Sebastian more access. He heard his boyfriend chuckling.

The kisses were light on Blaine's skin. His breath hitched when Sebastian spread his cheeks.

"Oh, God!" Was that a tongue? Blaine was sure it had to be. He rested his head against the cool surface of the wall as he tried his best to muffle the moans that were now coming out of his mouth; but it just felt so incredibly good. Blaine almost complained when Sebastian moved away from him again.

"You could've just said my name, you know." Leave it to Sebastian to still find the opportunity to tease Blaine at this time. There was the sound of a cap opening, and then fingers prodding at Blaine's entrance before pushing in.

Blaine willed himself to relax as Sebastian pushed his fingers in and out of him, making scissoring motions to stretch him properly. Another finger was added and then there was that brush against his prostate. "Oh god, oh god oh god."

"As I said, 'Sebastian' should suffice." Sebastian withdrew his fingers.

"Sebastian, I swear to God if you don't—" Blaine had to use all his resolve to not collapse on the spot. There was a good reason he preferred doing this in the comfort of a bed. Sebastian always found a way to make him come undone.

"Pushy, pushy…" Sebastian's tongue traced along the shell of Blaine's ear and trailed down his neck. There as the sound of a wrapper being torn and then Sebastian's hands were on Blaine's hips. "You are so hot when you're needy."

"I'm not needy." Blaine would have felt offended by this comment if it wasn't for the fact that he was so turned on by this point that he was beyond caring.

Blaine winced when he felt the head pushed past the ring of muscle. No amount of prepping was ever enough. He rested his forehead against the wall as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Blaine reached around to find Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze.

It was a whole new experience to do this standing up and out in the open. Everything seemed sharper. The feeling of skin on skin, the sounds of the gasps and whispers, the way the shadows fell at the ground through tricks of the moonlight. It was almost surreal.

Blaine braced himself against the wall as he felt Sebastian quickening his pace. For every thrust Sebastian made, Blaine would push back with equal vigor. He felt Sebastian's arm snaking around his waist and pulled him tightly against him while the other hand reached around to jerk him off. Blaine could not tell who was making those sounds. Maybe it was him, maybe it was Sebastian. Blaine did not care because Sebastian was hitting that spot inside of him again, again, and again.

And then he was coming, hard.

They sat down against the wall for a while afterwards, enjoying each other's warmth and the closeness. Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder as the latter held his hand.

"You know …" Blaine spoke up finally. "After today, I don't think I will never be able to look our future neighbors in the eye."

"They won't ever find out. It'll be our dirty little secret."

"You seemed really pleased about this."

"It's all you, Blaine. Finding that list was the best thing to happen all week." Sebastian grinned smugly. "Never take you for one to want to have sex in neighbor's backyard."

Blaine gave Sebastian a playful poke. "You're awful!"

"You goody-two-shoes are always the most repressed ones." Sebastian caught Blaine's hand in his and interlaced his fingers with Blaine's. "So, how about the Mile High Club next time?"

Blaine was silent for a moment as he contemplated the idea.

"Okay." Blaine smiled as he leaned up for a kiss.

(End)


End file.
